Transylvania
by donutlad
Summary: A songfic about Romeo and Juliet. Transylvania-McFly. I don't own anything. Rated T just in case. WARNING: STORY LINE JUMPS AROUND. MIGHT CONFUSE PEOPLE.


_Anne Bolynne, she kept a tin which _

_All her hopes and dreams were in_

_She plans to run away with him forever_

_(Never to be seen again)_

Juliet kept a small box of various objects under her bed. The objects meant everything to her at one time. They were her livelihood. She kept her dreams in that little box, but alas, all was not well. Her hopes were crushed. She never looked into the box. But that night, five years after the tragedy, she pulled out the box filled with memories. A single picture was the first thing she picked up. It was slightly singed, but she could still make out the smiling face of that boy. The boy she had spent the best days of her life with. She was going to run away with him. That didn't happen.

_Leaves a note and starts to choke_

_Can feel the lump that's in her throat_

_It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence._

It was a cold and rainy day when she was supposed to leave. She was meeting him in the forest. No one knew of her plan, not even her cousin, her best friend. She choked on her own tears as she grabbed her bags. The lump in her throat was so big; she couldn't even utter a final goodbye as she stepped out of the doors of her castle. Despite the rain, she hadn't brought a coat. She didn't need it.

_We're sorry, but we disagree_

_The boy is vermin, can't you see?_

_We'll drown his sins in misery_

_And rip him out of history_

Her cousin knew. He knew her too well. He could see the hurt in her eyes on what was to be her final night in the castle. He told the queen. She was furious. She wanted the boy eliminated. Juliet would never get to Romeo if it was the last thing she did. She sent her soldiers out to find him before her daughter did.

_People marching to the drums_

_Everybody's having fun to the sounds of love_

_Ugly is the world we're on_

_If I'm right then prove me wrong I'm stunned_

_To find a place we belong._

The party was hopping. It was months before the plan. They had never met before, but that night, it was instant attraction. Juliet and Romeo talked and talked all night. But it was not meant to be. Her cousin saw him and he knew who the boy was. The world is an ugly place, especially for love. He had Romeo evacuated from the party. Juliet cried and cried, comforted by her cousin. She told no one who her one night lover had been, but the news spread like wild fire.

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell._

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When will this stop?_

All her friends would talk about for the next week was her mysterious lover. Arabelle wanted to know where they met. Rhonda wanted to know his name. Daniella asked about his past. Juliet shook her head and replied calmly, "I couldn't tell."

_Racing, pacing in the dark_

_She's searching for a lonely heart_

_She finds him but his heart has stopped_

_She breaks down_

She ran into the forest to meet Romeo. He had to be there. She searched and searched, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be found. She started to cry again, weeping because she thought he had stood her up. She sat on a stump and hugged herself, rain pouring down her face. Then she saw it. A corpse; a boy's corpse. It was her beloved. He had been killed.

_We're sorry, but your majesty_

_Refusing orders from the queen_

_Results in a monstrosity_

_(Remembers a voice and hears him sing)_

Her cousin was devastated. He didn't want the boy killed. He just wanted to keep her safe. But the queen had ordered death. When the queen wanted death, there was death. You just didn't refuse the queen. The last person to do that hadn't lived to tell the story. He could still hear Romeo's song, the week after he had arrived at the party._ Why did I tell the queen? _He thought as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_People marching to the drums_

_Everybody's having fun to the sounds of love_

_Ugly is the world we're on_

_If I'm right then prove me wrong I'm stunned_

_To find a place we belong_

Romeo came to visit Juliet secretly every night. Sometimes he would sing her ballets. Sometimes he would tell her stories of his adventures. Sometimes they would just watch the lovely night sky. It was beautiful. It was true love. Nothing could possibly break the bond between them. Or so they thought.

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell_

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When will this stop?_

Now even her father was questioning who her lover was. No one had seen or heard of him except for her cousin. He hadn't spoken a word. Everyone wanted to see her lover, wanted to meet him, to congratulate him. Rhonda asked, "Will he ever come?" Juliet's response was, "I couldn't tell." She meant it. And she wanted this madness to stop.

_People marching to the drums_

_Everybody's having fun to the sounds of love_

_Ugly is the world we're on _

_If I'm right then prove me wrong, I'm stunned_

_To find a place we belong_

_Who is your lover? _

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell_

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When will this stop?_

Juliet wanted peace. She wanted to be with Romeo without sneaking around at night and answering questions with lies during the day. She mentioned running away. He mentioned a hideout. They made plans. That was two days before the accident.

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell._

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell_

_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell_

_(People marching to the drums)_

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over_

_That's when I'll tell_

_(People marching to the drums)_

_I couldn't tell_

_TELL_

_TELL!_

_When will this stop!_

The memories ceased as she set the picture back in the box. It was sad. She didn't like to remember. So she didn't. She burned the box.


End file.
